Someone Kill Me
by MiraclePoppy
Summary: One-Shot Sober!Gamzee. Karkat's the only one left, but Gamzee has different plans for him. Rape.


**Enjoy Perv Drops. – Miracle Poppy  
I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters in it, I merely write shit.  
**  
**~~~xxxx~~~**

The sound of my footsteps beating against the ground filled my think pan as I turned corner after corner, ran down hall after hall. But it was never ending, I felt as if I were running in complete circles in this place of horrors. Blood of multiple colors coated the walls in pictures, the blood of my friends smeared as if it were nothing more than paint.

He was close; I could feel him getting closer, his laughter echoed throughout the halls in a confusing manner. I am lost. I have no idea where to go, where to run to. Someone please help me I pleaded on the inside, my breath becoming faster paced and uneven.

How long had I been running? I couldn't even recall, all I remember was seeing him holding her head, he held her head by the hairs and let it dangle loosely below his waist, grinning up at me as he dangle the head of the one he knew I was flushed for in his hand, Terezi. I couldn't breathe and instant instinct came over me, I ran away from him.

"Karbro, don't all up and leave me by my mother fucking self like that, I thought we were best friends" the laughter continued. I needed to find a place to hide, I place where until he left the vicinity I could sit and wait, re-gain some energy.

"This mother fucking game of cat and mouse is getting on my nerves, best friend" he was getting closer to me "We both know I'm going to win"

I shiver at the malice laced with every word my friend spoke, he was gone, everyone was gone. I'm all alone, everyone died and it's all because of me. I push the thoughts away and run into an open room, a desk immediately catches my eyes, I run for it and quickly hide under it on the side where a chair would normally be pushed in. I tried to stifle any noises from escaping my body as the honking drew nearer and eventually he made his way into the room.

I peeked from under the desk; his feet were still at the door I had entered from, Terezi's head still hanging loosely from his grips, swaying back and forth, teal blood dripping from base of where her head had been chopped off, and her mouth hanging open slightly. I almost gagged and I felt this morning's breakfast slowly make its way back up my protein chute, but I forced it back down.

"Where'd the fuck did that little mother fucking mutant run off to now?" I heard him snarl to himself, the usage of the word 'mutant' and the snarl enough to make me shiver.

Every second felt like an hour as I waited for him to leave, and when he did I still didn't feel secure enough to leave my temporary hiding spot. But I knew I couldn't stay here forever, he'd eventually find me. After waiting cramped up for around five minutes I crawled out. There was no Gamzee in sight, I gave out a sigh of relief and made way to the door he had exited, tiptoeing silently out and listening in for his footsteps or honking.

Nothing. Complete utter silence. Was he gone? Did he leave to check elsewhere? Now was my chance to leave. I went to move onward when something whispered into my ear.

"Honk honk mother fucker"

_Thunk_

~~~~xxxxx~~~~

Pain erupted inside my head as consciousness began to slowly drift back to me. I went to reach up and rub my head but rope hindered my attempt. I try to force my eyes open but the only thing awaiting my vision was blackness, I'm blindfolded. I'm starting to panic, why didn't he kill me? Why am I alive? Where is he?

"Well look who the fuck decided to all up and finally wake the fuck up" his voice smiled from beside me, every bone in my body went dead, my muscles tensed up and I sat there completely frozen "Mother fucker when I talk to you FUCKING SPEAK BACK"

I felt something ghost around my neck and I knew what it was the moment the blade touched my skin, it was my sickle. I shivered as it touched my skin and tried to edge away from it, but it only instigated him to press down harder. A whimper found its way up my throat, no, I need to fight back I can't just sit here like some lost puppy not wanting to get punished after shitting on the floor, I have to do something.

"G-GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, FUCKASS" I yell at him, my own anger bubbling. I hear him growl lowly into my ear.

"MOTHER FUCKER who do YOU think YOU are speaking to ME like that? HUH Karbro? ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING PEASANT BLOOD" The sickle was pressed hard against my throat; I could feel it start to break skin, my disgusting blood dribbling down my neck.

"FUCK YOU AND LET ME GO" I scream back at him, I can feel tears coming, but I force them back down.

"I don't know you might try and fucking hide again" he laughed adding in a small honk, his voice suddenly calmer and the sickle removed from my neck "Your blood, is fucking" he leans down, his breath hot on my neck "Is fucking the last piece to my fucking miracle". He trails his wet tongue along the small bleeding cut he made with my sickle, lapping up my blood

"S-stop…please" I whimper again, I can't hold it in, I'm scared. Nobody was going to save me just like I couldn't save anyone else. I was at the psychotic clown's mercy.

"What's this?" he chided, removing my blindfold, I stared up at him, purple blood stained his face "Are you mother fucking crying?"

I blink, I was, I didn't even realize it, and he presses his wet appendage against my cheek and licks up it, licking up my tears. With one hand he reaches up and rubs my face with his palm, I shake in disgust wanting to vomit once more.

"Shhhh don't cry Karbro" he whispers gently into my ears, wrapping his arms around my midsection and nuzzling his face against the cheek he had licked still rubbing the other with a clawed hand. He's taking my shaking in a whole different way than what it actually is; he leans down and presses his lips against the wound on my neck. This is disgusting.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, GET OFF OF ME" I scream into his ear, he jolts back, his calm aura gone and again that malevolent smile in place.

"And who the MOTHER FUCK are you to give ME, THE HIGHEST MOTHER FUCKING SUBJUGULATOR, FUCKING ORDERS?" he yelled at my face, gripping my cheeks between his fingers and forcing me to look up at him "I'll mother fucking touch you as I please and you can't do a damn thing about it, I'll make you scream my name, Karkat fucking Vantas, you low blooded piece of shit"

He smashed his lips into mine in a rough dominating kiss, his sharper teeth scraping and digging into my upper lip as intended of him, he lapped at the blood from my lip. I can't move, I'm restrained, I can't push him off, I'm scared I react on instinct again.

He shoves his tongue into my mouth, trying to entangle mine with his and I do the first thing I could, I bite down on the wet appendage invading my mouth. His blood poured into my mouth and he jerked back, his fist slamming into my jaw and sending my head jerking to the side. He is snarling at me again.

"I-I'm sorry…" I sputtered, a red blush dusting my cheeks "I-I don't feel that way about you Gamzee, y-you're my moirail…" I shuddered as his indigo red eyes narrowed, blood dribbling out of his mouth.

"THEN WHO? I KILLED that BITCHTIT MOTHER FUCKER" He roared at me "THERE'S NOBODY FUCKING ELSE, I WANT YOU. FUCK MOIRAILS YOU'RE MINE MOTHER FUCKER I OWN YOU" he paused and let his words soak in "I was going to be gentle with you, let you enjoy it too, but if you want to be a bad Karkat and play rough, then we will play rough…"

I tried to squirm away but the rope held tightly to my wrists and ankles, I could feel the burning rope burn on them. The Capricorn grabbed at my pants, digging his claws into them and shredding them from my body, then did the same to my shirt. Cold air rushed over my naked form, everything out for his eyes to see.

"N-no!" I plead in a pathetic tone, but they are on death ears. His grin spread wide and he licked his lips at my fragile body.

"So beautiful, like a mother fucking miracle" he whispered to himself, running his hands up my sides, teasing my vestigial leg scars; I couldn't suppress the moan and clicks that come from my body when he did. This shouldn't be happening, I felt disgusted with myself.

He moved to where he was hovering over me again, hands trailing down lower, one going to my bone slit where I was currently trying not to let my bulge unsheathe itself for his sick benefit, he rubbed his finger against the slit and cupped the hidden bulge, squeezing lightly. I squeaked and turned my head away from his gaze, but he would have none of that.

"Mother fucking look at me or I'll cut this open and rip it out of you" he snarled, I sniffle and shake, turning back and staring up at those indigo eye, smeared makeup and sharp smile. A finger brushed against my nook and I whine loudly in embarrassment, my bulge finally beginning to unsheathe itself "Disgusted? I can see it all over your mother fucking face, you're embarrassed aren't you, that I mother fucking got this all up and showing? That you were as weak as to succumb to me, pathetic"

More whimpers and pleas spill from my mouth as I see him push his own pants down, but only far enough to let his own, much larger and longer, bulge released. I plea louder, I don't want this, my own body is betraying me, I'm scared someone save me.

"I hope you're nook is as tight as you mother fucking act" he grins, lining his wriggling appendage up with my unprepared and dripping nook, grinding against it in a rough manner. I whimper and sputter, attempting to move my hips away from his bulge only for his hands to grip at my hips, holding me down firmly in place. "Welcome to the dark carnival mother fucker"

He thrusted up into me, or at least he tried to, I scream as pain runs up my spine and sent shockwaves throughout my body and my lower half immediately tensed up, only allowing him to sink halfway up into my no longer clean body, my back arching. Tears burst from my eyes and I begin to choke on air as I try to catch my breath. He honks and rocks his hips forward, more screams spilling from my mouth as he forces the rest of himself up inside of me.

"Mother fucking…miracle" he pants shallowly, reaching back and untying the bonds on my legs, hooking his hand up under my knees and pushing my lower half upward for easier access. I feel my mutant blood seep out around his bulge. He leans down close next to my ear and honks then shushes me, nibbling down my ear and biting into my neck.

I feel the strength leave my body and I shout as he starts to slowly rock in an out of my aching lower half, his bulge leaving and then refilling my nook in an excruciating process. Make it stop. Please Gog I'm sorry just please make it stop.

But he kept going, his autoerogenous shame globs slapping against my red covered bottom with each thrust up into me, the pace quickening as my name spills from his mouth. He forces himself deeper inside of me, letting go of one of my knees in favor of gripping my hips and bringing me down into his quick and deep fucking.

The pain is numbing but I still whimper and cry out in the rhythm of his movements, but then, he strikes something deep inside of me and I gasp involuntarily. I can feel his smile against my neck and he aims for that spot once more, beginning to pound into it. My vision goes blurry as pleasure strikes through the pain, heating my body up as it dances through my foggy mind.

No I don't want it to feel good; I don't want to please him with that. But he continues to ram himself right up against that spot inside of me, my bulge twitches and attempts to seek out his own but his pants blocking the way. I hate my body, I hate this, and I hate myself. I deserve this, it's my entire fault.

Gamzee pants and growls, biting once more into my neck before thrusting one final time inside of me, he genetic fluid splurting out and filling my candy red nook full of indigo. With a couple more small rocking movements as he rides out his orgasm he grips my bulge and sends me over the edge, with a loud lewd moan my genetic fluid spills out on my own chest, he retracts his bulge from my nook and flops down beside me, licking his hand clean.

"Honk honk" he grins reaching down and twirling his finger in the remains of my orgasm.

"Fuckass" I spit dryly at him.

"I fucked your ass" he responds back with another twirl, gooping as much as he could up and shoving it inside of my mouth, forcing me to taste myself. I gagged and hacked around his fingers. "Good night mother fucker, I'll see you in the morning, we have a mother fucking eternity of miracles to make"

Someone, please, kill me.

END

**~~~~xxxx~~~~~**

**This was going to be a complete story but I decided, with the fact that I'm doing to complete other stories, that I would just make this a one shot. /rolls away to Narnia./**


End file.
